Darkness
by SpunkiSpirou
Summary: Keira and Jak have a really bad argument and fallout with each other and go separate ways. But then something really bad happens to Keira one night and all the evidence points to one young man.


**DARKNESS**

**A/N ****- Spunki-Spirou:** I haven't written anything in a LONG time, I started writing a Spyro fic, but I needed to write a Jak fic for the Jak and Daxter fans. So I've had some ideas floating around in my head and now it's the summer holidays I can finally get my fingers on the keyboard.

So this story is made up of a really bad relationship I came out of not so long ago and it's fused with ideas that have been going around my head. I plan for it to be a romance/mystery.

But like some of my other stories if I get constant bad reviews, like if someone says something bad about it and then everyone else turns into sheep, then it will be discontinued.

The title was the best thing I could come up with for it. If you have a better one or some suggestions, please let me know.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

This is the confusing part; its set after Jak 3, but the Haven City is the Haven City of Jak II, Jak has the Jak 3 haircut but is wearing the Jak II outfit. Tess isn't an Ottsel, but Daxter has pants. I sort of took all the bits of the games that I like. If I change anything I'll let you know.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god you are such a fucking bitch!" Jak cried as he pushed Keira so hard she fell to the ground. "How can you say things like that about me?"  
Keira tried to get to her feet but was knocked down again by Jak.  
"Do I not have feelings or something?" he shouted, as he continued to advance on her. "Did you not think I would hear people talking about me in that way, after you say things like that? Do I go around telling people shit about you?"  
Keira pressed herself up against the wall, shielded her face with her arms and whimpered.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" he raised his voice again. "NOW THAT YOU'RE FACED WITH WHAT YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING SAYING YOU CAN'T FUCKING SPEAK?" he grabbed hold of her right wrist with his left hand and pulled her onto her feet. "SPEAK UP BITCH!"  
Keira looked up into his angry blue eyes, his teeth were gritted tightly together, his eyebrows low and his breath heavy and panted. "Jak please stop this," she whispered.  
"I can't hear you, you'll have to speak up!" he hissed, as he leant in closer to her face.  
Keira moved her head as far back as she could until she felt the wall behind her. "Jak stop!" she cried.  
"WHY? WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO? FUCKING NOTHING!" he grabbed a handful of her hair yanked her head forward and then slammed it into the wall.  
Keira screamed in both fear and pain. "JAK!"  
"MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN NOT TO SAY SHIT ABOUT ME BEING A CHEATER THEN! IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR SO FUCKING PERFECT YOURSELF! YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST WITH THAT BASTARD WHO SPENT TWO YEARS PUTTING ME THROUGH TORTURE. AND DID YOU CARE?"  
"Jak I did," Keira sobbed.  
"THE HELL DID YOU!" Jak tightened his grip around Keira's arm, as she tried not to cry.  
"Jak you're hurting me, please stop it, I'm sorry okay!"  
"Sorry doesn't make everything better again does it? Remember? I said sorry to you and you said sorry didn't matter. Sorry doesn't matter when you've hurt someone's feelings so badly like you've been doing,"  
"But you hurt loads of people and don't even realize it when you've done it!" Keira said but shortly after saying it and seeing Jak's face change from angry to raging mad she wished she hadn't said it.  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU? DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MAD? ARE YOU PURPOSELY DOING THIS SO I GET NASTY ON YOU?" he grabbed Keira by her shoulders and shook her like a ragdoll. "YOU WANNA MEET DARK JAK?" he raised his right arm, clenched his fist and aimed it right at Keira's head.  
Keira moved her head at the last second and Jak's hand made a deep imprint on the wall behind her.  
Jak grabbed hold of Keira once more and threw her to the ground. "You're such a bitch!" he spat at her and then turned away.  
He marched across the room flipping the small table in the centre across the room as if it was lightweight, knocking over a plant and smashing several glasses along the shelving on the opposite wall before slamming the front door behind him. He slammed it with such force a picture that hung on the wall fell down and shattered into lots of little pieces as it hit floor.  
Keira lay on her side on the floor, letting the tears spill from her eyes.  
Outside she heard a man speaking. "You alright mate?"  
"DO I FUCKING LOOK ALRIGHT YOU STUPID BASTARD?" Jak shouted at the poor man.  
Keira blinked. "Jakkie," she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry,"

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Spunki-Spirou:** Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I'm not sure how it's going to turn out but after finishing the first chapter I've got lots of ideas flowing through my head. Please R+R (Read and Review), no flames please (bad comments) and when I have, hmmm, let's say 5 comments, I'll post you the second chapter.

And the "8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8" lines are supposed to be breaks between me speaking, notes that are relevant to the story and the actual story.


End file.
